


一个PWP（名字就是这么简单粗暴╭(╯^╰)╮

by HelenaLee



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Hartwin, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaLee/pseuds/HelenaLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>蛋仔在办公室对着gay porn 撸管，结果被哈老师撞见了。<br/>哈蛋，办公室普雷，一发完结。</p>
            </blockquote>





	一个PWP（名字就是这么简单粗暴╭(╯^╰)╮

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：我依旧恶趣味地加入了一丁点蛋仔徒劳的脑内yy，严重cp洁癖的读者不建议阅读【揍  
> 请注意避雷！！！！！！！！！  
> 请注意避雷！！！！！！！！！  
> 请注意避雷！！！！！！！！！

强烈建议搭配 <http://music.163.com/#/song?id=28229024> 食用

 

哈里·哈特推开办公室的时候，艾格西根本没反应过来。

绅士面无表情地站在门口，一只手紧捏着文件夹，另一只手还搭在门把手上。

男孩没有戴耳机，笔记本电脑是公放，然而万幸，总部虽然历史悠久，但内里另有乾坤——每间属于特工们的办公室隔音性能优良——虽然看上去只是一扇镶着磨砂玻璃的平平无奇的灰色防火门。

哈里镇静地向前走了一步，反手将门关好。

啪嗒一声轻响，门反锁了。

“艾格西。”他叫了一声，音调不高，随即被低沉喑哑的呻吟盖了过去。

“Oh，hmm，oh，yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees——”

男孩背对着他，直接僵在扶手转椅上。

哈里挑着眉抿嘴。

 

湿润的肉体碰撞声此起彼伏，弹簧垫子吱吱呀呀地响，显示屏中的男人有一声没一声地大喊，金士曼标配笔记本的音响效果一流，连双方喉咙里的抽息都能听得一清二楚。

哈里随手将文件夹放在门边的高脚小茶几上，挪了挪上面的茶盘，杯碟清脆地一碰。

艾格西吓得一跃而起，手慌脚乱地提裤子拽拉链把衬衫下摆塞进去再系上背带扣。男孩吓得脸色发白，他躲躲闪闪根本不敢正眼看哈里，耳朵尖却是通红的。

艾格西皮肤白，哈里叉着胳膊站在那儿看着他，几秒过去，他连脖子都红了。

男孩觉得自己简直不能更倒霉，第一次在办公室里偷偷撸管，就被哈里抓了个正着。他尴尬得头皮发麻，那股邪火却在心里拱来拱去，越烧越旺，火苗压不住地往上窜，一路顺着胸膛脖子嘴巴眼睛烧过去，顶得天灵盖砰砰直响，几乎想要像蒸汽机车般喷着气尖叫出声。

“我来得不是时候？”哈里颇为善解人意。

艾格西无话可说，只觉得自己左手掌心滑腻一片，他没好意思掏手帕出来，于是暗暗在裤子上抹了两把。

哈里似乎试图让艾格西放松点，于是他微笑了一下：“我……嗯，并不经常查考勤，所以你大可放心。”

艾格西下意识回答道：“哦，那挺好。”

哈里：“……”

艾格西：“……”

“嗯……”哈里斟酌道，“不过，下次记得摘掉眼镜。”

“……”艾格西，“……哦。”

“梅林并没在屏幕前，”哈里声调轻缓，似是生怕吓着艾格西，“他去裁缝店了。”

艾格西愣了一会儿，才想起来要说什么：“哦，哦，谢谢你，哈里。”

他们相对无言，尴尬的沉默弥漫开来。

“噢！噢！上帝——操——”电脑里的两人突然齐声大喊，吓得艾格西猛地一抖。

哈里不禁笑起来。

艾格西恨不得掏枪顶着自己太阳穴来一发。简直是太尴尬了，他从未这么尴尬过。他父亲早逝，母亲又是个粗心大意的醉鬼，从小到大，艾格西在这种事上颇多顾忌，纵使在米歇尔面前，他也努力掩饰得滴水不漏。别说看这玩意儿，就连撸管，他也要跑到陌生酒吧的卫生间里速战速决。

况且还不是米歇尔。

他无所适从地看着哈里，觉得自己应该说点什么，却不知说什么才好。

说嗨这算啥事啊哈哈哈哈哈我刚才不过是闲来无事撸一管爽爽而已？

说哈里我他妈刚才满脑子都是你都是你都是你？

说我想跟你上床都快想疯了？

哈里没有等男孩反应，径自走上前，轻轻摘掉他的眼镜，随手放在桌子上。

没有了水晶镜片的遮挡，艾格西呆呆地瞪着哈里，那双闪着水光的绿眼睛中，能清晰地看到残留的情欲与暖意。

哈里低头，吻了吻男孩的眼睛。艾格西赶紧闭眼，厚重丰盈的睫毛簌簌地抖动着擦过他的嘴唇，又麻又痒，像无所依凭的飘荡的蒲公英，漫不经心划过，徒留一串悸动。

艾格西突然伸手，紧紧搂住哈里的后背。他们蓦地贴近彼此，严丝合缝。

哈里的吻一路下滑，泛着红潮的颧骨，挺拔的鼻梁，颤抖的嘴唇。

颤抖的嘴唇。

颤抖的嘴唇。

颤抖的嘴唇。

他含住了那双颤抖的嘴唇。

小心翼翼地吸吮，就像吃牡蛎那样，用舌尖轻轻拨开唇瓣，往里探去。

哦，碰到闭合的牙齿了。那是洁白齐整如编贝的牙齿。艾格西笑起来的时候，上唇会调皮地翘起来，露出一点洁白的门齿，带着点天真又狡黠的孩子气。他常常笑。哈里喜欢看他笑。

艾格西压抑着自己的闷笑。他兴奋地双手并用对着哈里线条优美的脊背乱摸一气，隔着西装布料，充满情色意味地描绘肌肉的轮廓，散发着热量的线条在他的手下起伏不定。

哈里将舌尖全部探进男孩的口腔中，引导着年轻学生，亦步亦趋随着自己的节奏享受这样的温存。

结果男孩比他还要主动好学。艾格西只停顿片刻，便反客为主，一伸胳膊勾住哈里的脖子，使劲加深这个吻。

哈里的气息很难描说，那种清新味道尖锐得近乎残酷，不是薄荷，而是接近零度的冷水，或者是又脆又硬的冰块。艾格西喝可乐的时候，总是喝的很快，然后用手指捏着尚未融化的冰块，一块接一块放进嘴里，狠狠嚼碎它们。碎冰锋利的棱角被温暖柔软的口腔包裹，极寒之处变作极热，仿佛燃起熊熊烈焰，随时都有烫伤的危险。

哈里就是这块冰。

艾格西被冻得瑟瑟发抖，他就快要烧起来了。

他神志不清地喘着气，口唇滚烫，满嘴血腥味，这才发现哈里微仰起头，拉开了两人的距离。艾格西有点茫然，他伸出手去，却被哈里制止：“不，艾格西。”

男孩失望至极。

哈里微笑：“听话，不要动，这是对你上班开小差的惩罚。”

艾格西依言规规矩矩站好。

哈里打量他片刻，摘下眼镜收在内兜中，解开艾格西的西装外套，又伸手抽掉领带，然后解开一连串纽扣。

男孩的胸膛饱满健壮，覆着一层浅金色的微不可见的绒毛，锁骨那里微微凹下去一点，哈里忍不住伸出舌尖舔了舔那里，艾格西痒得直躲，裸露的皮肤迅速染上一层浅淡娇嫩的樱花粉。

哈里干脆利落地抽掉了男孩散开的外套和衬衫。艾格西整个光裸的上身暴露在明亮的灯光下，他笑嘻嘻地看着哈里，绿眼睛闪闪发光：“老爹，喜欢吗？”

“闭嘴。”哈里用手指揉捏着艾格西的乳尖，“儿子，专心点。”

背带依旧扣着裤子，棕色乳白条纹针织背带勒着艾格西白皙的肩膀，哈里看着艾格西昂首挺胸地站在自己面前，这般肆无忌惮地勾引，活像个不怀好意的猎场看守，或者是心怀叵测的粉刷工人。

哈里爱死了这样的艾格西。

带着热辣辣的粗鲁，细腻的天真，美味的稚拙。

哈里故意下手重了点，刻意吸吮出一点红粉痕迹，奶油堆成的胸膛上，恰到好处地点缀着草莓与树莓。他像个经验丰富的甜点师傅一般，仔细斟酌接下来的每一个步骤，指尖与嘴唇在男孩的胸膛上流连片刻，稍加思忖，便抬头向上，一口咬住艾格西喉咙边的黑痣。

艾格西难耐地仰起头，双臂收紧，将自己的手埋进芬芳的，干燥的，柔软的，温暖的，棕色的草丛中。

哈里的手灵巧毒辣如蛇，顺着裤子的缝隙钻进去，毫不留情地揉捏着他丰满紧实的臀瓣。内裤的布料被汗湿透了，带点涩意，男人的手撑开边缘，一点一点用指尖勾勒丘壑。

艾格西的腰像是触电般突然往前挺动一下，哈里的指尖已经开始在褶皱的中心徘徊流连，后穴的粘膜几乎能感受到指腹的纹路，男孩用手顶住哈里的肩膀，放松身体，重心后移。哈里不耐烦地扒下他肩膀上的背带，连撕带拽地将裤子和内裤一把脱下，却不让艾格西的双腿解脱——只堆在他的腿弯——然后握着男孩鞋袜齐整的双脚脚踝，往上一抬。

艾格西顺势仰躺在桌面上。几个男人依旧在不远处的笔记本屏幕上酣战，男孩屏住呼吸，电脑中的喘息声乱成一团，在他耳边萦绕不去。

哈里将被艾格西蹭得乱七八糟的纸张扫到地上，艾格西挪了挪，有什么冰凉的东西硌着后背，他伸手一摸，将一支钢笔甩去一旁。

很快，艾格西就感受到来自后方的压力——办公室不是什么好地方，没有浴缸，没有润滑剂，没有安全套，桌子硬得人呼吸发紧，哈里的一只手握住艾格西的阴茎，另一只手的手指在他的……嗯，里面流连徘徊。哈里的指尖通了电，动个不停，一会儿直入一会儿蜷起，旋转抽送，或轻或重地抖动按压，但是对前列腺却总是轻描淡写地一扫而过。艾格西被吊在半空中折磨了一会儿，小火苗终于烧着了——两头都是，他难以自控地收缩肛门，括约肌那里刚好硌着一点枪茧，粗糙的，刺痛的，充实的。

哈里的另外一只手颇为娴熟地揉捏着艾格西的阴茎和睾丸，从他这个身经百战的英国男人的角度来看，男孩的阴茎形状和颜色都要比所有人漂亮得多，当然，更是要在比电脑上酣战的那几个人好上一截——大，但是不算特别大，但特别健康。健康，干净，红色，粉色，白色，生机勃勃得令人心生喜悦。两颗卵丸的肌肤细嫩滑腻，稍稍使力，就在掌心活泼泼地跳跃滑动，男孩的前液一发不可收，亮晶晶地沾湿了哈里的整个手掌。

哈里忍不住发笑，艾格西尴尬得挣扎起来，双臂也不老实地抬起来遮住眼睛。哈里发现，男孩的额头都涨红了，他安抚地撸了几把男孩的阴茎，放过了饱胀的沉甸甸的双球。

“这里还想要个银汤匙吗？”哈里实在忍不住要调侃他，哦——那里更软更烫了，哈里觉得自己的手指被融化的甜腻的巧克力层层包裹——他想抽出手指舔舔，看是不是如他所想那样甜美，于是，他的手指又恶趣味地弯了弯。艾格西的腰猛地向上一挺，弓成一个优美的桥梁般平坦优美的弧形，紧绷的腹肌凸显出块块轮廓，他喘着气哈哈哈地笑个不停，胳膊放下来，眯着眼反驳：“老爹，你可以用你的‘汤匙’试一试。”

“容我提醒你，艾格西，这里是办公室。”哈里叹着气，但是很快，他话锋一转，“那么，男孩，告诉我，你刚才高潮了吗？”

艾格西硬得发痛，他射不出来，后面的手指也不再动弹，这种被挂在半空的感觉太难受，他扭着腰催促对方。

然而对方依旧不为所动：“告诉我，男孩，你高潮了吗？”

“操！哈里！”艾格西被挂在腿弯的裤子限制了活动，他大叫，“行行好，动动你的手，随便他妈的哪只手——操！”

哈里垂着眼睛，他的发丝挣脱了发胶的束缚，一点棕色的刘海落在额头上：“艾格西，在办公室里，对着这种——”他瞥了一眼布满纠缠的男性肢体的屏幕，“告诉我，是什么感觉？”

“操你的哈里，”艾格西赤裸的胸膛在他身下起伏，“我他妈不相信你没这么干过。”

“还真没有。”哈里勾起嘴角，“我可不像你这样蠢，也不像你这样莽撞——连门都不锁，你刚才叫得我在外面都听得一清二楚。”

“你说什么……”艾格西有点吓懵了，“胡说八道我根本一声也没叫！”

“你没叫？”哈里微笑着压低声音俯下身，“哦，对，你没叫，你只是在大声呼唤——“他的声音更轻了，滚烫的气息喷进艾格西的耳朵里，让他的脊柱触电般抽搐起来，”——哈里，哈里，你听见了吗，我是艾格西，我想让你操我，我他妈日思夜想都快疯了！快——操——我！”

“放屁——”艾格西笑得上不来气，“我他妈——”他突然崩溃般大叫起来，“老爹，先生，老板，哈里，亲爱的，甜心，甜甜甜甜甜心，求求你，我操！你的手动作幅度就不能再大点吗？！”

哈里毫不怜悯：“很遗憾，不行。”

“操！”艾格西撑着桌面，一把抓住哈里的领带往下拽，“我他妈就是想操你，或者你操我，只要是你，随便怎样都好，我他妈看什么片怎么个撸法，脑子里想的也都是你！全是你！你！满意了吗？老混蛋！”

哈里抬了抬眉毛。

我操。艾格西绝望地想，我，大好青年艾格西，芳龄二十四，这辈子就这样过早地交代在眼前这个老王八蛋手里了。

哈里突然抽出手指，他看了看水盈盈的手掌，微笑起来：“润滑剂在你办公桌左边抽屉的最下面一层，艾格西，你去拿。一般都是放在那里——金士曼标配，常备，专用款。”

“……”身体突然的空虚让艾格西咬牙切齿，他的心仿佛都猛地一空，“我他妈都要流成海啸了，你还在说见鬼的润滑剂？！”

“那算了。”哈里一把托住艾格西的腿，“上帝保佑。”

 

哈里进入得不算多么顺利。

纵使做过扩张，男孩的身体依旧紧得不可思议。哈里知道，他是运动健将，身体灵巧柔软得像根樱桃梗，但是艾格西有点紧张。这无关心理，只是纯粹的生理反应，括约肌受到剧烈刺激，怎样的反应都是正常的。而且，艾格西的确在努力放松，他微蹙着眉头，抿着嘴使劲深呼吸，鼻翼翕动不止，胸膛猛烈起伏，连带着那两抹粉色的乳首也颤抖不已。男孩的眉头有点纤细，睫毛又长又厚，却毫不显脆弱，反而出奇地倔强且吸引人。

哈里放缓动作，用舌尖勾勒男孩红通通的又脆又嫩的耳廓，艾格西大声呼气，哈里小心翼翼地继续前进。

片刻，哈里发现，艾格西放松不少。

他的男孩正在用那双充满水意的明亮绿眼睛盯着他。

艾格西长得漂亮，他早就知道。甚至漂亮得有点过分。淡淡的灯光从天花板洒下来，男孩的五官比例适当，全身上下无一不美，就像精雕细琢而成，又被上帝爱宠，赐予他得天独厚的天赋、运气、能力和名誉。

而且，更令人高兴的是，这男孩属于他。他们属于彼此。

哈里发现艾格西的鼻尖发红，眼眶也发红，他低头亲了亲他的眼皮，艾格西撇着嘴说：“哈里。”

“嗯？”哈里漫不经心地应声。

“你要是再像V-Day那天一样装死，”艾格西咬着牙怒视他，“我他妈就奸尸，我说到做到，你等着，杂种，我他妈亲自当验尸官，然后在所有报纸上登讣告：哈里·哈特死了——因为他对着加里·艾格西·安文再也硬不起来了！”

哈里哈哈大笑。

艾格西没笑。他只是躺在桌面上，特别认真地看着哈里。他的一条腿挂在哈里的臂弯里，满身是汗，脸颊通红，但是他的表情告诉对方，他没开玩笑。这不是男孩平日不着边际的玩笑话，艾格西是真的这样打算的，如果哈里死了，他什么都敢做，也什么都做得出来。

哈里止住笑意，他张开双臂拥抱男孩。艾格西的伸出双臂紧紧勾住他的脖子，一个劲把他往下拉，哈里从善如流地俯下身。

男孩的嘴巴贴着他的耳朵呼呼地吹着热气：“……我是认真的。”

哈里偏过头吻他：“我知道。”

 

艾格西的体温一直在上升。男孩的身体丰满坚实又柔韧，高热的皮肤熨干一层又一层汗水，蒸腾着雨后阳光的气味，艾格西用的是金士曼配给的香水，这味道奇异地浓烈起来，仿佛是初秋天气里漫步在广袤的柑橘林中，凉风吹过，细碎的阳光洒在脸上，成熟果实的隐约清芬萦绕在鼻端。

谢天谢地，哈里终于全部进去了。

说来可笑，阅人无数如他，在进入对方身体的一瞬间，也差点把持不住。他的身体温暖潮湿又紧致，像巧克力沼泽般把人团团包围，甜蜜醇厚又危险，令人呼吸困难。哈里紧握住他的小臂，防止自己被艾格西拖下悬崖。这男孩是白色透明的漩涡，虽然看上去不显山不露水，如果冒冒失失轻率踏入，便会瞬间丧失理智。艾格西低而悠长地长叹了口气，声音大了点，听上去更像声发自肺腑的呻吟。

哈里一手按住了他的耻骨，拂过男孩金棕色的毛发，指尖绕着男孩饱涨的硬挺挺的粉红色阴茎头部打转。

艾格西收紧双腿，脚后跟隔着西裤腰封的布料，摩挲着哈里的后腰窝。

哈里膝盖一软：“艾格西！”

他的话音被一声高亢的呻吟遮了过去。

这呻吟来自桌上的那个笔记本电脑。

哈里伸手将那玩意儿转了个圈，拽得更近了点。

这下子，屏幕正好对着艾格西，艾格西一侧脸就能看到屏幕上那两个人——见鬼，他们竟然采取了同样的姿势。

“怎么样？”哈里喘了口气，好整以暇地套弄着男孩的阴茎，“这么做似乎更有……参考价值。”

艾格西扭头盯着屏幕上纠缠不休的两个男人，其中一个将对方的腿扛在肩上，而另一条腿则环住他的腰。室内光线明亮，他们紧紧连接的隐私部位被放大，从下往上，一个镜头——又一个镜头——转过去，是bottom那张微闭着眼睛泛红的英俊的脸庞。

哈里明明触手可及，他们时常见面，几乎每天都一起用餐，就算平时隔着一条走廊，或者几间办公室，或者几道楼梯。所以说，他到底是在犯什么傻，非要对着一对连名字都辨不清的美国porn star撸管？

办公室里空荡荡，他放纵自己，在起起伏伏忽涨忽落的情潮中沉浮，听着他们大声吸气，满嘴脏话，闭上眼睛，眼前浮现的依旧是哈里·哈特。

哈里·哈特那张永远面无表情波澜不惊的脸，打理得一丝不苟的头发，下巴上一道浅浅的小沟，扣得严丝合缝的衬衫领子，颜色保守的针织领带，平直的肩膀，笔挺的后背，线条流丽的腰肢，被下摆遮住的臀部，还有那双腿——那双腿有点纤细，相较于一般男性而言，但出乎意料地修长有力。艾格西想，他想要分开它们，把它们挂在自己的臂弯里，或者放置在自己的肩膀上，然后，狠狠地操他，对，没错，他就是这么想的，操哈里·哈特，操这个强硬的男人，操这个无所不能的资深特工，操这个一路帮助自己扶持自己引导自己的老师，操他，直到他难耐地抽息呻吟颤抖挣扎不已，蜷缩着脚趾射出来。

艾格西腰间一麻，失禁的可怖感觉席卷全身，他在悬崖边缘摇摇欲坠，险些惊恐地尖叫出声。

“Hmm——”哈里挑眉，“专心点，艾格西——抱歉，我的错，这样的姿势的确有点令人乏味，不是吗？”话音未落，他狠狠地一顶。

艾格西仰起头张大嘴，这一下正好戳在前列腺上，一道闪电瞬间劈开重重夜幕，照彻天地。

他浑身发麻，四肢失去了知觉，每个毛孔都舒适地尖啸，耳边只剩下恍惚的声音。

“现在让我们看看……啊，”哈里的声音依旧是轻而平淡，现在听来，近乎残忍，“按照指导，我们可以一步步来，现在，我想，我们需要和视频同步。”

他一把将艾格西抱离桌面，揽进怀中。

艾格西差点栽到桌下去，他惊出一身汗，手慌脚乱地死死扒住哈里，双臂搂着对方的脖子，可是臂弯里也是滑腻腻的汗水，他不由自主地下坠。哈里恰到好处地揽住他的腰，另一只手托住他的臀部，让他稳稳当当伏在自己怀中。

细腻的高支羊毛布料摩擦着艾格西的胸口，男孩抬着眼睛看他，他们现在蛮可以平视对方。鼻尖亲昵地碰着鼻尖，艾格西从哈里的颈窝抬起脸，贪恋地盯住那双流动的琥珀般的眼睛，他在里面清晰地看到了自己通红的双颊。

来自后穴的压力随着下坠而越来越大，艾格西咬着牙抽气，弓起腰，一手勾着哈里的脖颈，一手按住哈里的大腿。

掌心的汗水濡湿了西裤。

哈里顶了他一下。

艾格西叫了一声，皱起眉头。他不习惯这样失控的姿势，太令人不安。而且哈里的那里简直能要了他的命——

操！哈里又顶了他一下！完了！

一蓬火焰轰地燃烧起来，就像他丢出的那颗打火机手榴弹一般，铺天盖地的火舌吞没了他。

艾格西没处躲没处藏，他手足无措地大声喘息，睁开眼睛，眼前却模糊一片。体内滚烫尖利的火焰驱赶着水分，而皮肤上的水分又被干燥热烈的空气蒸发殆尽，宛如一只在天然气上蹦跳尖叫的水壶——他真的要被烧干了。

恍惚间，他听见别的人的声音，有人在骂脏话，牙痛般吸气。

不对。

他那咕嘟咕嘟冒泡的脑子艰难地努力寻找——除了哈里，这房间里还有谁……？

……哦，对了，还有那两个存在感强烈的屏幕里的美国人。

“艾格西，”哈里突然低声叫他，“试着自己动。”

这个老混蛋……男孩恨得咬牙，他冷静了几秒，试着拗高腰肢，然后试探着将身体收缩——放松——再收缩。

哈里微眯着眼睛叹气，脸上露出猫咪般餍足的闲适神情。

艾格西重复这个动作，哈里仰起头，男孩咬他的锁骨，用舌尖一点点舔他的喉结。哈里的皮肤是苦的，带点冷意与涩味，如松针上残留的秋雨雨滴。那个圆圆的喉结牙齿间上下滑动，艾格西听到一声闷笑。

随即，哈里在他光溜溜的屁股上结结实实来了一下。

清脆的声响在室内回荡。

“我操！”艾格西大叫，“哈里！”

“请容我提醒你，艾格西，”哈里抬抬眉毛，“乖乖地，照我说的，按照片子里的姿势做。”

艾格西气哼哼地撇着嘴，他扭过头去看桌子上的笔记本，两个男人吻得难舍难分，饱满的蜂蜜色的肱二头肌在镜头前晃来晃去。

他回头恶狠狠咬了哈里一口。

 

 

END.

 

 ——急刹车了。

先给蛋仔点个蜡，再请各位小天使们依次排队下车，感谢您的阅读，祝愿您旅途愉快。

 

抱歉这趟车拖了快两个礼拜才开出来orz

吃了二条太太和水成文菇凉赞助的肾宝，果然就发车了呢嘻嘻嘻嘻~

虽然肉依旧不好吃吧……【我是一条弃疗的咸鱼……quq

 

**另，《萨维尔街的风流爷们儿》今晚八点准时上架，和《上帝保佑持黑伞者》的二刷一起预售。**

**欢迎小天使们来约~！**

**不约也没关系，请帮忙捧个人场手滑推荐一下吧，谢谢XDDDD**


End file.
